Slytherin Girl
by The Unforgivable
Summary: A young half-blood goes to Hogwarts, is sorted into Gryffindor, and makes a friend in the most unusual place - Slytherin - COMPLETE
1. Dear Miss Morgain,

Slytherin Girl by The Unforgivable

WARNING: While this story contains no gratuitous sex or violence, if you are ardently anti-Snape or pro-James Potter, things could get ugly fast.

NOTE: Assume all usual disclaimers. All the characters you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling. That means (in order of appearance) Marvolo Riddle, Tom Riddle, T. M. Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans (her maiden name has not been given yet in the books, but in an interview, Rowling said it was Evans), Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, Lestrange, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall. I've taken some liberties with their looks and ages, but please forgive me. Everyone else, you shouldn't recognize. That's because I made them up. King Arthur and Morgan le Fay don't belong to anyone, really, but I give credit for my inspiration to Marion Zimmer Bradley. I also had to take a few liberties with the story of Morgan le Fay. For the best version anywhere, read _The Mists of Avalon_ by Marion Zimmer Bradley. Thorough enough a disclaimer for you?

Chapter 1

__

Dear Miss Morgain,

"Rebecca!" came her mother's exasperated voice. "Didn't I tell you to go play outside?"

Reluctantly, Rebecca closed her book, holding her place with her finger. "I don't _want_ to play outside, mum," she groaned. Celeste was a formidable woman, standing in the doorway to her daughter's room with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"What are you reading now?" Without waiting for an answer, she went on. "Always got your nose buried in those muggle books. Can't you do something _active_ for once?"

Rebecca sighed. How many times would she have to explain to her mother before she understood? "They aren't all muggle books, mum. Some of them are your old school books. Besides, I don't want-"

But her mother cut her off. "I know you like to read, dear, and I know it's a wonderful pastime, but we didn't come to visit Aunt Sarah for no reason." She closed the door to Rebecca's room as she spoke, and moved to the chair in the corner. She beckoned her ten year old daughter to come sit on her lap. Then she went on, "you know Aunt Sarah doesn't like me very much. She thinks that because I married a muggle, that makes me lower class." Bitterness was creeping into her voice. "even though we were only married for a few months before he found out I was a witch and had it annulled."

Rebecca squirmed. She was old enough that she felt slightly uncomfortable sitting on her mother's lap. "Mum," she moaned, "I know all this, OK?"

Her mother, however, didn't let her get up. "So what _are_ you reading?" she asked, lifting the book from Rebecca's hand. When she saw the title, she sucked in her breath.

"Mum?" asked Rebecca. "Are you all right?"

"You're reading a book about King Arthur?"

Rebecca did not answer right away, but looked quizzically at her mother, who understood her daughter's expression and murmured, "I suppose I should tell you."

"Tell me what?" asked Rebecca, hoping that whatever her mother had to say would be more interesting than rehashing her mother's failed marriage for the umpteenth time.

"Well," started her mother. This already had the looks of a long story, so Rebecca wiggled her way onto the floor as her mother spoke. "I suppose you have read a bit about King Arthur's, erm, lover, Morgan le Fay?" Rebecca nodded. "Well, that name is French for Morgan the Fairy. She wasn't a real fairy," she hurried on, seeing her daughter's startled look, "but people back then. . .they disliked witches, but they loved fairies. So Morgan went by the title fairy, to protect herself. She was quite a sorceress."

Her mother's voice had taken on a slightly dreamy quality. "The son Morgan had with Arthur was not, contrary to popular belief, her only child. She also had a daughter, by another man, who she named Rebecca. You are named after her."

Rebecca blinked. "Are we related to her or something?" she asked.

Her mother smiled. "Morgan le Fay was also known as Morgaine."

"But that's-" started Rebecca.

"Yes, that's our last name. At that time, people's last names were given to them later in life, based on where they were from, what they did, or who they were related to.

"When Rebecca left her mother, she used Morgaine as a last name. She had a son, also out of wedlock, who carried the name Morgaine down over hundreds of years, to us." Rebecca's interest was waning. This was going to turn out to be one of her mother's long boring speeches after all. She tuned her out, and stared longingly at her book, now resting on her desk.

Every now and then, a word or two of what her mother was saying would catch hold. "The name was originally spelled with an 'e' on the end, but over time, it was dropped."

Her mother traced the family down all the way through Rebecca's grandparents, and Rebecca started listening again. She had never heard her mother talk about what her family had been like _before_ she married. 

"My older sister, Sarah, was always very haughty, very proud to be a pure-blood. To me, it never mattered. When Sarah married another pure-blood, everyone assumed I would do the same.

"I however, had designs on a muggle boy. Everyone was horrified. How had I even met a muggle? The had sent me to a wizarding school for a reason. But I thought Marv Riddle was the most wonderful person. He was named after his grandfather, Marvolo, but he thought Marv was a better name. Personally, I didn't agree. His uncle Tom's son was also named after Marvolo, and his father. Tom Marvolo. Such an interesting name." 

She suddenly realized that she was putting her daughter to sleep. "Just look at me!" she exclaimed. "I came in here to make you go outside, and I ended up shutting us both in. You cunning little scamp. Go now."

"Oh, mum," groaned Rebecca. But her mother wouldn't hear it. She pointed to the door. 

"But-"

"_Go_!" Her mother was starting to get angry. Rebecca, muttering rebelliously under her breath, went to play with her cousin Lucius.


	2. In accordance with the suggestion of Sev...

Chapter 2

__

In accordance with the suggestion of Severus Snape

Rebecca dragged her heavy trunk through the crowded train. looking for an empty compartment. They all seemed to be full. She had never been a very social person, preferring books to people, but it looked as if she was going to have to start socializing today. 

Her mother had brought her onto platform nine and three quarters, helped her lift her trunk onto the Hogwarts express, then, with many apologies, disapperated. 

Near the back of the train, she found a compartment with only one person in it: a boy with shoulder length black hair and skin as white as hers. She wondered idly if he preferred books to people as well.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked softly.

The boy, who had obviously not noticed her until she spoke, jumped and turned to look at her. His eyes, which met hers briefly, where like pools of black ink. He shook his head, and muttered sullenly, "who wants to sit with a vampire?"

Rebecca stared at him. Thinking she might have misunderstood, she asked "a vampire?"

He laughed shortly. "Yeah, a vampire." He watched her face carefully.

She shook her head. "You're not a vampire."

"Tell that to _them_."

"Who are _they_?" she asked, shoving her trunk into the compartment.

"Oh, some boys who came through earlier. They went into the next compartment."

"Did you _tell_ them you were a vampire, or did they ask you?"

The boy shot her a piercing look. "They said it, not me. I suppose they were only kidding, of course, but. . ." his voice trailed off.

Rebecca found herself wishing he would keep talking. He had a melodious voice. Low and soft, like velvet over steel.

She sank into a seat. "I'm Rebecca Morgain, by the way," she told him.

"Severus Snape."

The train gave a jerk, and started moving. The two of them sat in silence, watching the station move past the window.

"I bet the whole year's like this," muttered Severus.

"Like what?"

"With those stuck up gits making fun of me, me ending up sitting alone-"

"You're not sitting alone," cut in Rebecca.

"All right," he conceded. "I'm not sitting alone. But I can guarantee you they're sitting in the next compartment laughing at me." He sounded like being teased was nothing new for him, and Rebecca's heart ached. "I just wish they would get to know me before judging me," he mumbled, with evident hurt in his voice. "I'm really-" suddenly realizing he was talking to a complete stranger, he stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry, you don't want to hear this." He turned to look out the window.

She shook her head, "No, please, I don't mind."

He smiled weakly. "You're just easy to talk to."

"Thanks. You're easy to listen too." She smiled back.

"Do you read a lot?" she asked after a few minutes. He looked surprised. "I mean," she added swiftly, "you use a lot of words that most eleven- and twelve year olds wouldn't usually use."

"Like what?" he wanted to know.

"Well," she thought. "Like 'guarantee,' and, oh, I don't know. You just sound. . .older."

"I'm eleven," he said.

"Me too."

There was another long silence, then she thought of something. "I'd better get my school robes on. Do you know where I can change?" He was already wearing his black robes.

He nodded. "Change right here." She flushed, and he quickly added, "I'll go stand in the passageway, I mean." He got up and left quickly. She noticed how he seemed to float, rather than walk.

_Maybe he is a vampire after all_, she thought to herself. She quickly shook the thought away and changed into her billowing robes. She slid open the compartment door to tell him he could come back in, and noticed that he was not alone.

Three boys were standing there, glaring at him. Two of them had dark hair. One of the dark haired boys looked furious, and the other had messy hair hanging into his eyes. The third boy, hanging behind the other two, was short and fat and blond.

The first boy, the one with messy hair, was shouting at Severus, "we really don't care what you are, you-" but stopped himself when he saw Rebecca. Severus wheeled around.

"This is nice," commented Rebecca smoothly, if a bit coldly. "What a way to start the year off. Picking a fight before we even get to the school." The boys exchanged looks.

Another boy appeared suddenly. "What's taking you so long, James? I thought you guys were-" He stopped suddenly, at the sight of everyone's angry faces.

"This is the _vampire_ we were telling you about," said the fat blond boy.

The new boy's face seemed to Rebecca to change colour. When he spoke again, it was in a rather subdued tone of voice. "I'm Remus Lupin. And you are?"

"Severus Snape."

"Rebecca Morgain."

"And this is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew," finished Remus.

Severus's voice grew colder. "Charmed, I'm sure."

"What say we move this out of the passage so other people can get through?" Remus started ushering them into the compartment. As she passed him, she heard Remus say sharply to James, the boy with untidy hair, "Don't _ever_ say anything like that again to someone you don't know." James looked as surprised as Rebecca felt.

Back in the compartment, there were apologies, if less than sincere ones, all around, then the other boys left. Rebecca and Severus were alone again.

"What happened out there?" asked Rebecca softly.

Severus shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"All right," she murmured. "But if you ever do, I'll be glad to listen." There was a note of tenderness in her voice.

"I don't want your pity," he snapped.

"Fine. I wasn't planning on giving it to you anyway." He looked at her then. A hard, piercing stare.

"Are you a pure-blood?" he asked in a changed tone of voice.

She shook her head. "Half-blood. Muggle father." She spit out the word "father" as though it were a curse word. Severus was staring at her. "He left my mum before I was born," she explained.

"So you probably won't be in Slytherin," he muttered. "But I will be." He said all of this with the heavy air of someone on his way to the gallows.

"Can I ask how you know for sure?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

She leaned forward. "Of course."

He licked his lips. He looked so nervous. She longed to reassure him, but knew it would only put him on the defensive again. Suddenly he shook his head. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Tell you. I don't know you. You're a mudblood-" She flinched. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean. . ."

She sighed. "You can use the word. I'm used to it. My cousin Lucius-"

"Your cousin?" She nodded. He looked stunned. "Lucius _Malfoy_?" She nodded again. He looked even more stunned. "He's your cousin? My father works with his father. He's, what, a third year?" She nodded yet again. Severus seemed lost in thought. "I'm sorry. I won't use the word 'mudblood' again."

"I said it's okay-" Rebecca started.

Severus cut her off again. "No, it's not. I hate people who judge me before they know me, and I refuse to judge you by your bloodlines. I don't even know you."

She looked impressed. "You never told me if you read a lot."

He smiled. "I do."

They spent the entire trip to Hogwarts talking about books they had enjoyed. Severus, true to his word, never used the word "mudblood" again.


	3. potions Master at Hogwarts School of Wit...

Chapter 3

__

Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The potions classroom was freezing cold when Rebecca entered. _That's what happens when you're in the dungeons_, she told herself as she slid into her seat beside Severus.

This classroom had exactly the same number of seats as there were students in the class. Unfortunately, there were an odd number of Slytherins and an odd number of Gryffindors. This meant that somewhere in the room there would have to be a Slytherin and Gryffindor together.

Rebecca, a Gryffindor, and Severus, a Slytherin, had wound up sitting together. Secretly, Rebecca was glad.

Last year, Severus had gained a reputation as the most adept first year in potions class. He had also gained a reputation among the Gryffindors as someone to avoid. All the Gryffindors felt sorry for Rebecca, forced to sit next to him. What they did not know, however, was that she had secretly asked the Potions Master to pair her with Severus. And what Rebecca did not know herself, was that Severus had made the same request.

Potions was both of their favourite class. They were both earning excellent marks in it. Of course, it helped that they were working together.

Rebecca opened her book, and they began work on their confounding concoction. Severus seemed unable to concentrate, though. She had to measure out all of his ingredients twice, correct his notes, and nudge him when the teacher asked him a question.

"Are you all right?" she asked him out of the corner of her mouth. He nodded, shook his head, and nodded again. "Are you sure?" she laughed.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered.

Their potion turned out to be the worst in the class. The Potions Master threatened to give them a failing grade unless they stayed after to redo it. "I know you are both fully capable on your own." he told them. "I trust that today was just a fluke. So I leave you to fix your mistakes. I'll be back in an hour."

As the door swung shut behind him, Severus turned to Rebecca. "I'm sorry," he sounded sorry, too. "It's my fault you have to stay after."

She smiled. "It beats going back to Gryffindor tower and being ridiculed by Peter and pitied by James."

Severus did not return her smile. "Why do they do that?"

She shook her head. "It's not important." She started to turn away, but he caught her wrist ant pulled her back.

"It _is _important." he insisted.

She pulled her wrist out of his grasp. "No, it's just. . .because I'm friends with you." She would not meet his eyes. "They call me 'Slytherin Girl' and tease me. It's better than being called 'Mudblood' though, which is what would have happened if I were in Slytherin." She tried to keep the dejection out of her voice, but it crept in anyway.

"If you don't want to be friends with me-"

"Don't be a fool," she snapped. "I don't have any other friends anyway," she added as an afterthought.

"What about Lily Evans?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "She's nice enough, but I can't really talk to her. She's too close with James."

"What about Lupin?" he asked, not giving up.

"Well, yeah, there is him. . ." her voice trailed off. "But I always feel like he's hiding something from me."

Severus swallowed hard. "We'd better get started on this potion." they turned to their cauldron and began mixing ingredients again. "I haven't exactly been honest with you either," he said in a half-whisper.

She looked up from the lacewings she was measuring. "What are you talking about?" She paused, eying the top of his head as he bent over to stir the potion. Then, slowly, "are you trying to tell me gracefully that you'd rather not be seen with me anymore?"

He looked up so quickly he almost upset the cauldron. "No! I love spending time with you! I mean. . ." he blushed, a bit of colour rising into his usually bloodless cheeks. For a minute, he had forgotten he was a twelve year old boy speaking to a girl of the same age. He cleared his throat and said, more calmly, "what I was talking about, was what I wanted to tell you on the train on the day I met you. Remember, I asked you if you could keep a secret? Well, I never did tell you why I was sure I'd be a Slytherin."

"No, you didn't." She looked at him. "I knew you'd tell me eventually, if you wanted me to know."

"Yeah," he murmured. "Well, I wanted to tell you. I mean, it's not like it's anything to be ashamed of, or anything, I just figured I'd be better off not giving people anything else to tease me about."

"So you get it too." It was not a question. She had never seen him like this. Even though he let down the front he kept up with other people, around her, even though she knew he was not rally hard and cold and unfeeling, even though she knew the stoicism was only a pretence, she had never seen him this distraught. "What is it?" she asked tenderly.

He looked at her for a long time before answering, "I'm a parselmouth."


	4. I am writing to you.

Chapter 4

__

I am writing to you.

Lily heaved her trunk onto her bed. "Do you mind telling us _why_ you're doing that?" asked Starr, one of Rebecca and Lily's roommates. "Why can't you leave it on the floor where it belongs?"

Rebecca opened her own trunk at the foot of her bed. She started sifting through the contents. She wanted to get a bit organized before they went to bed. The first day back at Hogwarts was always a bit crazy.

When she lifted a cloak from her trunk, something white fluttered out of it to the floor. An envelope. An envelope that she most certainly had not put there. She picked it up quickly and slid it up her sleeve. Starr and Lily were still arguing about whether Lily should leave her trunk on the ground. Rebecca laughed silently at them. _You fools_, she thought. _Don't you have anything more important to fight about?_

She climbed up on her bed and pulled the hangings halfway closed. "Going to sleep already?" someone called.

"Not yet," she called back.

With shaking hands, she opened the envelope. There was really no reason for her to be nervous, but for some reason, she was. She slid the sheet of parchment out of the envelope, unfolded it and read:

Dear Rebecca,

I'm sorry I couldn't sit with you on the train this year, but I needed to talk to someone. Please forgive me. I would like to talk to you. If you could meet me tomorrow before dinner in the library, I would appreciate it. I'm sorry to have gone through your trunk, but I was afraid to speak to you in person. You know how thirteen year old boys are; I would be teased to no end for talking to a girl privately, especially a Gryffindor girl.

Thinking of you,

Severus

Rebecca folded the letter and slid it back into its envelope, smiling. What thirteen year old boy wrote like that? "Thinking of you?" Her heart pounded.

Keeping her face calm, she slid off her bed and slipped the envelope into her trunk with her stationery. Lily and Starr were no longer arguing, but Starr was still complaining. Rebecca silently groaned. This would be her third year with Starr. As far as she could tell, Starr's hobbies included complaining, bragging, and fighting. _ She would make a wonderful Slytherin,_ thought Rebecca. _At least, a Slytherin as the Gryffindors see them. _ The Slytherins really were nowhere as bad as her Gryffindor friends made them out to be.

Mechanically getting ready for bed, Rebecca realized that her _real _friends where mostly Slytherins. Mostly Slytherin boys. Boys like Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, and Lestrange. Since her main Slytherin connection was Severus, it was not surprising that she knew only a handful of Slytherin girls.

The next evening, an hour before dinner, Rebecca climbed out the portrait hole. She had to force herself not to run all the way to the library. She had only seen Severus from across the Great Hall that day at lunch, and she was dying to talk to him.

When she walked through the door, he was already there, apparently doing his homework. She had thought to bring a few books, too, so she spread them across the table and sat across from him.

"Hi," she murmured, keeping her voice as low as possible, lest Madam Pince throw them out.

Severus looked up. "Pity we don't have potions together this year. You could help me with this."

She checked her schedule. "I have it tomorrow morning. Is it really that hard?" She had never known Severus to have problems with Potions.

"No," he whispered. "I just can't keep my mind on it. It keeps wandering."

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, smiling.

He tossed down his quill. "No, I wanted you to come with me."

"Where?" She sounded doubtful. If he wanted to go somewhere, why had he asked her to meet him in the library, rather than wherever he wanted to be?

"My common room. We can study there."  
She was shocked. The Slytherin common room was off-limits to her as a Gryffindor. She started to say so, but he interrupted her. "Have you ever seen it written down that no one is allowed in another house's common room? I didn't think so." He had not even given her time to answer.

He started gathering his papers and books. she did not move, so he gathered hers as well, and handed them to her. "Come on," he whispered. His eyes were pleading.

"Oh, all right," she mumbled, and followed him out of the library. He led her down into the dungeons. They stopped before a stone wall, and he said "draco." The wall slid open. Seeing her inquisitive look, he explained. "'Draco' is Latin for 'dragon.'"

Feeling jittery, she stepped into the room. The wall slid closed behind her. Severus led her to a chair by the fire and took one for himself. After a brief comparison of schedules, they found that they had both already had Defence Against the Dark Arts. Severus brought out his Defence book, and Rebecca pulled out her notes.

They were fully engrossed in their studying when Rebecca heard an all too familiar voice behind her. "Well, well, what have we here?"

She turned to see Lucius Malfoy walking towards her. Her heart sank. She felt Severus's hand touch her arm lightly, protectively. "Hi Lucius," she heard herself say.

The few people in the common room had stopped what they were doing and were looking at her. "And just how did _you_ get in here?" asked Lucius.

"She came with me," said Severus calmly.

"Oh, she came in with Snape, the mudblood lover!" exclaimed Lucius to the others in the room.

Severus started to stand, but Rebecca caught his robes and pulled him back down. "Let me handle this," she told him through gritted teeth. She stood and walked over to her cousin. When she was near enough that only he could hear her, she whispered, "I wouldn't make such a big deal of it, if I were you. I just might let it 'slip' sometime that you're _related _to a mudblood." He started to say something, but she continued, by _blood_ Lucius. I'm a blood relation. You of all people should know how much emphasis is put on blood relations." Then she turned, and without another word, walked back to Severus and picked up her notes.

Lucius followed her. "Listen to me," he spat, "don't you breathe a word-"

She held up her hand. "I'm through talking to you." she informed him. "And you are making it difficult for us to study." She looked up at him. He looked washed out, tired. She caved in. "All right, I won't tell. Just don't give us such a hard dime, all right?"

Lucius nodded stiffly and left the common room. Severus was staring at her. "We're cousins, remember? Just think what it would do to his reputation if people found out he was the blood relation of a mudblood."

This time it was Severus who flinched at the sound of the word. "You are incredible," he breathed.

"Of course I am. And I have good taste in friends."

Severus smiled. A fourth year boy across the room hooted, "Snape's got himself a _girlfriend_."


	5. As you may remember, Hogwarts has quite ...

Chapter 5

__

As you may remember, Hogwarts has quite a hard time finding teachers for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

A hand reached out and grabbed Rebecca's arm. Her books toppled to the floor. With an exasperated moan, she bent to pick them up. Sirius knelt beside her.

"Sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to make you drop your things. I just wanted to get your attention."

There was no one else in the hallway. "We're going to be late for Defence." She tried to slide past him, but he blocked her path.

"I want to talk to you about that."

"Defence class?"  
He nodded. "Sit with me today."

"No," she frowned. Something was making her uneasy. "No, I always sit with Severus."

"I know." He met her eyes. "James and I talked last night. We. . .we're sorry. . .about everything."

She opened her mouth, but he hurried on before she could speak. "I know we haven't exactly been nice to you. Or to Snape. But we're sorry. If. . ." He took a deep breath. "If you could forgive us?" He smiled wanly.

"Actually, I'm beginning to like being called 'Slytherin Girl.'" She told him. "I'm taking it as a compliment. But I forgive you."

"Great." He sighed with relief. She realized he had been holding his breath. "I'll save you a seat, then" he told her, and loped off.

"Don't bother," she called after his retreating figure, but if he heard her, he gave no sign. Shaking her head, she stood and followed Sirius. Another hand reached out and grabbed her arm. For the second time, her books tumbled to the floor. This time, a bottle of green ink shattered, drenching her transfiguration homework. She dropped to her knees with an angry cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Remus. He helped her clean the ink off her books. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know," she snapped. "It's just that you're the second person to do this to me in the last five minutes."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Who was the first?"

"Sirius."

"What did he want?" he asked, handing her a stack of clean parchment and an unbroken bottle of green ink.

"To apologize." She slid the parchment into her bag and looked up. "Is that what you wanted?"

He looked as uncomfortable as she had felt talking to Sirius. "No, actually I wanted to ask you a favour." She said nothing. "You're the best Potions student in Gryffindor, even though you're only a fourth year. I was wondering-"

The bell rang suddenly, over their heads. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "We're late!" She started to run down the hall, but Remus caught her arm.

"I'll explain to Professor Spellman."

"But-"

"It'll be fine. I need to ask you something." He let go of her arm. She didn't run. "I have a friend in Ravenclaw, and they had Defence yesterday. He said that we're doing individual projects, and since you and Snape always work together, and you're both so good at potions, I was wondering. . ."

She realized that he was talking the same way Severus had when he had told her he was a parselmouth.

"Do you think, that for your project, you could maybe. . .look for a cure for werewolves?" He said this last in a rush and shut his eyes.

Rebecca was speechless. Whatever she had expected, it was not this. After a few moments, she realized her mouth was hanging open. She quickly shut it. "Do you mean to tell me," she whispered, "that _you_ are a werewolf?" There was a note of awe in her voice, but no fear or scorn, so he opened his eyes.

"Yes," he whispered. "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone, especially not Snape."

"But if I'm going to be working with him on this. . ." she trailed off. "All right, I'll make it sound like just a whim. And in return, you can do a favour for me." She met his eyes. "You can stand up for me if I'm ever caught in the Slytherin common room."

He laughed a bit uncertainly. "You're joking, right? I mean, you've never been in there. . ."

Her eyes were hard. Her face was dead serious. "And don't tell a soul," she added.

"All right."

"Now you had better have a fabulous explanation for Professor Spellman, because everyone in the class will think we were off, snogging or something." She was gratified to see a slight blush creep across his face.

Just as she had thought, when they walked into class together, there were snickers and a few whistles. Lily winked at Remus, who was walking up to Professor Spellman's desk. Rebecca took her seat next to Severus.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, he grabbed my arm and I dropped all my stuff. He helped me pick it up. Do you have the transfiguration homework?" she asked smoothly, holding up hers, which was solid green, covered in her spilt ink.

Apparently, Remus's explanation satisfied the teacher, because he said nothing about the incident to Rebecca.

On her way out the door, another hand grabbed her arm. she managed to hold onto her books this time, but when she turned to see Lucius grinning at her, she could not help herself. She flung her new ink bottle at him. It shattered against the wall, leaving a green splash.

Lucius looked surprised, to say the least. "I just wanted to commend you on the excellent way you have kept our little secret this year and last," he told her formally. "And I apologize for giving you such a hard time. You are a Slytherin at heart." He picked up the fragments of glass and handed them to her. She took them wordlessly. 

_What is it with today?_ she wondered. _That's three people who have grabbed my arm and two who have apologized for something major._ She shook her head and walked up to Gryffindor tower.


	6. I personally remember you distinctly

Chapter 6

__

I personally remember you distinctly

Rebecca flung down her arithmancy book. There was such a commotion in the Gryffindor common room that studying was impossible. She could not go up to her dorm either. Lily and James were in there doing heavens knew what.

Since Sirius's apology the year before, all of James's friends had been noticeably nicer to Rebecca, and she had to admit that James was a great guy. Except where Severus was concerned. Ever since Rebecca had come into the common room one midnight to fight James and Lily snogging in front of the fire, Lily had been confiding in her.

__

She has James, thought Rebecca gloomily, _but who do I have?_ As if in answer, Remus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, in a combination hug and strangle hold.

"You're pretty strong, aren't you?" he asked.

"What?"

Remus let go of her neck and asked "How strong are you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"  
He goggled at her. "Have you not heard a word of what we've said?"  
"I've been studying."  
He sighed. "One of our beaters graduated last year. We need someone to take his place. It's a position that requires quite a bit of arm strength, but you can probably handle it."

Now it was Rebecca's turn to goggle at him. "I've only been to a handful of games in all the years I've been here, I spend all my free time with Severus in the dungeons working on your potion, I've never spent more than a consecutive hour outside in my _life_, and you're asking _me_ to join the team?"

He smiled. "So you'll do it, then?" She glowered at him, and he dropped his voice to ask, "How is the potion coming, by the way?"

"Slowly. You know that we turned in inconclusive results in Defence last year, but we think we're starting to get something."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose he wonders why you're so keen to make this work?"

"We're both having fun working with it. It was actually his idea to keep going this year." Surprise showed plainly on Remus's face.

"So," called James from across the room, "will she do it?"

Remus's eyes begged her. She sighed and murmured, "fine. But if I get myself killed or make a fool of myself, you all owe me big." The room exploded into cheers.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find someplace quiet to study." She left through the portrait hole and started for the library. Halfway there, she changed her mind and turned towards the dungeons.

She paused at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. She knew the password, of course, and Severus knew the Gryffindor password, but neither had ever entered the other's common room alone. Rebecca did not even know for sure that Severus would be there. Throwing caution to the winds, she said clearly, "Salazar." The wall slid open.

She walked into the gloomy candle-lit dungeon room, shivering slightly. It was always cold down here. She liked the cold, but it took a bit of getting used to.

A pair of sixth year girls playing gobstones by the fire glanced up as she entered. "Is Severus here?" asked Rebecca.

Lucius, who was sitting in the corner with star charts spread around him, said "In his room," and motioned dismissively with his hand toward a passageway.

Nervously, Rebecca followed the passage until she came to the door reading "fifth years." This was definitely breaking the rules. A girl in a boys' room - and in another house as well. Lily and James could get away with it; everyone loved them. No one would tell on them. No one had seemed to be bothered by Rebecca's presence, but then, this was Slytherin. One could not expect them to show how they really felt - not to a Gryffindor.

She knocked softly, and the door, which was ajar, swung open. Severus was lying on his bed, studying his Potions book. He glanced up. Shock registered briefly on his face, and he asked "how did you get in here?"

She put on a hurt expression and told him "Lucius pointed me."

He motioned her to sit by him and asked, "what's up?"

She launched into an explanation of how she had been recruited to play beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team. When she was finished, he asked, "do you even know how to play?"

Laughing, she replied, "Yeah, basically. I may be a half-blood, but I was raised as a witch, remember?"

There was a sudden sound of running in the corridor, and another fifth year boy, one of Severus's roommates, hurried in, slamming the door behind him.

"Dumbledore," he panted. "Dumbledore is in the common room. Just thought you might like to know."

Rebecca was shocked. The Headmaster was in the Slytherin common room? As far as she knew, he had never been in _any _of the house common rooms. There was a knock on the door. They all looked nervously at each other, and the boy opened the door.

Albus Dumbledore stepped in, resplendent in robes of silvery blue. "I think the two of you had better come with me." He motioned to Severus and Rebecca. Numbly, they followed him down the corridor, out of the dungeons, to his office, where he gave the password, ("everyflavor beans") to a stone gargoyle.

When the door was shut behind them, he motioned to them to sit, which they did, rather uncomfortably. "Headmaster, I can explain-" started Severus, but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"There is nothing to explain. I have been watching the two of you very closely for several years. In fact, since the day you were sorted." He closed his eyes thoughtfully. "I found it most interesting that two people who have been sorted into the two houses which have been bitter rivals since Salazar Slytherin left the school can become, and remain, such good friends. I am assuming, of course, that that is all you are?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rebecca could see Severus nod slowly. "I'm sorry-" she started, but Dumbledore stopped her.

"You do not need to apologize to me. I brought you two here to tell you this: You may very well bridge the gap between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and I encourage you to continue in your friendship. However, I have one caveat. In the future, it would perhaps be wise to stay out of each other's common rooms, hmm?"

Rebecca nodded. The Headmaster actually thought they would bridge the gap? She was walking on eggshells no matter what she did. She had no doubt that the Slytherins would be spreading the story of how she had been caught in Severus's room, and the Gryffindors would likely rescind their offer of the position on the quidditch team.

The Headmaster's voice broke into her thoughts. "You may go."

That night, sure enough, everyone was talking about "that Slytherin Girl" being caught in Severus's room. The stories and rumours were worse than she had feared, and dinner, for her, was a lonely affair. Severus, however, was being congratulated at the Slytherin table, for getting a Gryffindor in so much trouble. No one seemed to realize that she was not _in_ any real trouble.

Back in the common room, she was stopped by a seventh year boy, sneering, "Why don't you just get switched into Slytherin?" Soon she was surrounded by people, laughing and taunting.

"Shut up!" The voice came from the portrait hole. Everyone turned. Remus Lupin was climbing in. He looked furious. "You stupid git!" He yelled at the seventh year, who looked taken aback. "Is it any wonder she hangs out with the Slytherins? Compared to the way you lot are treating her, they look like saints. Look at yourselves! You're condemning her as a Slytherin because you think Slytherins are cruel, but what are you? I have never seen a less tolerant group of people than you lot. I don't blame her. If you treated me the way you have treated her for _five years_ now, I would have left a long time ago. She has more grit for sticking it out than all of us put together. And that is a _Gryffindor_ quality. But you fools are too blind to see that. All you think of is the fact that she is friends with a Slytherin. Have any of you ever taken the time to get to know Severus Snape? No? Then you can't say that he isn't a nicer person than any of you." He held out his hand to Rebecca. She took it. "Come on." He led her through the portrait hole and into an empty classroom.

She buried her face in his robes and sobbed. When she could breath properly again, she looked up into his face and mumbled, "thank you so much."

He stroked her hair. "You'll be all right. I've made myself very unpopular, though, I'm afraid."

"How did you ever come up with all that stuff you said?"  
His eyes twinkled. "I've been planning it since last year, when you asked me to stick up for you if something like this ever happened."

She sniffed. "I want you to know that Severus and I didn't-"

He cut her off. "I know. You two sat at opposite ends of his bed. I assume you talked."

Her eyes widened. "How on earth did you know that?"

"I have to show you something," he said guiltily. Out of his pocket he pulled a piece of parchment. It was blank. He tapped it with his wand and stated, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Writing fanned across the page.

"It's a map of the school!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. James, Sirius, Peter and I made it. It shows the people too." He pointed to two black dots labelled "Remus Lupin" and "Rebecca Morgain."

"I wasn't spying on you or anything," he said quickly. I was working on the map, and I noticed you."

She smiled. "Thank you, Remus. If you hadn't come in when you did. . ." She left the sentence unfinished, but he understood.

As he helped her up to go back to Gryffindor tower, she asked him, "do you still think I'll be playing beater?"

He smiled. "If you want to. I know one thing: they will remember distinctly everything I said to them."


	7. for your capability and high marks in th...

Chapter 7

__

for your capability and high marks in this and all your classes.

Hurriedly, Rebecca spread books and papers across the table in the Gryffindor common room. She wanted to make it look like she was studying, in case anyone was watching her.

As she had passed Severus in the hall, he had slipped a piece of paper into her hand. She had hidden it in her sleeve. She now drew it out and unfolded it. It read:

Becca,

Meet me after dinner tonight at the top of the astronomy tower.

Severus

She smiled and nonchalantly brushed the paper into the fire. Since last year, when Dumbledore had told her to stay out of the Slytherin common room, she and Severus had been meeting all over the castle. In the library, the Great Hall, even on the roof. And now, the Astronomy tower.

The portrait hole swung open then, and Minerva McGonagall stepped in. she had graduated a few years previously, and was back as a teacher. Most of the older students were still having trouble calling her "Professor McGonagall," rather than "Minerva."

"End of term reports," she announced, handing out sheets of paper. Rebecca hardly glanced at hers. She knew she had good marks. She laid it on the corner of the table and opened her Potions book.

As soon as McGonagall was gone, Peter grabbed Rebecca's paper and read it. "Ooh, almost perfect, Slytherin Girl," he taunted. "Third in the class. Shame, you can do better." Rebecca did not even flinch. She had learned long ago the best way to deal with Peter was to ignore him.

"Maybe you should be switched to Ravenclaw, then. Oh, wait, you're already a Slytherin."

Lily cried, "Peter, shut up!" but he ignored her.

"So let's see," Peter continued, "You have the grades of a Ravenclaw, the beater skills of a Gryffindor, and the Turncoatedness of a Slytherin."

"Is 'turncoatedness' even a word?" asked Sirius, trying to break Peter's train of thought, but Peter continued as if he had not heard.

"Why don't you just rotate houses every week so you can be more well rounded?" Peter sneered. Rebecca tapped her index finger on the cover of her book. This was the signal she and Remus had worked out.

Remus walked over and asked, "What are you reading, Becca?"

"It's really very interesting," she replied coolly. "It's about slow-acting venoms. This one, here? It's completely tasteless, so if I were to, say, sprinkle it on someone's food, he wouldn't even know until a few days later when he was dead."

Pettigrew paled. Remus continued their little conversation. "It looks awfully hard to make, though."

"Oh, I could manage it easily. After all, I have unrestricted access to the Potions Master's supplies, and Severus would help me, no doubt."

Peter turned and, mumbling something about needing to see someone, left the room. Sirius burst out laughing. "That was great, you two!" he exclaimed. "I feel sorry for Peter though. He _is _our friend."

"He's not a friend," snapped Rebecca. "He's a parasite!" She returned to her Potions book, ignoring the shocked silence that now filled the common room.

After dinner, Rebecca hurried out of the Great Hall and up to the Astronomy tower. Severus was already there. "How," she gasped, "how did you get up here so fast?"

"Catch your breath," he ordered her. "I want to show you something." He was standing looking across the castle grounds. She moved beside him. He slid his arm around his waist, pulling her close to him. "See that tree?" he asked, pointing at the whomping willow that had been planted six years ago.

"Yes."

"You would never think, would you, that there is a tunnel under it." She glanced at his face. He wore a strange expression. It was a mixture of fury and pain. Her heart ached for him.

"How do you know?" she asked.

He looked sadly at her. "I had an interesting mishap with your friend Lupin last night." To anyone else, it would seem that he had changed the subject, but Rebecca knew better.

"What happened?"

"There's a tunnel under that tree. It leads to a boarded up house over in Hogsmeade. Your Gryffindor friends were there last night." His voice was dripping with bitterness. He asked abruptly, "did you know Lupin was a werewolf?"

She sighed. A slight breeze ruffled her hair. "Yes. He asked me not to tell anyone."  
"So he's the reason you wanted to make a wolfsbane potion in fourth year."

"Yes."  
They stood together silently for a minute, then, "I finished it."

Her head came up sharply. "What? You finished it?"

His eyes gleamed. "Yes. I think it will work now."

"We've got to tell Dumbledore!" she cried, excited. He caught the back of her robes.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled in her ear, pulling her close.

"What-" she started.

He pressed his mouth against her ear. "Listen to me. Your _friend_ almost killed me yesterday. James Potter saved me. Do you know how _angry_ I am to be in his debt? We are _not_ going to Dumbledore with the potion. Lupin can be a miserable, hunted werewolf for the rest of his life as far as I'm concerned.

Rebecca was shocked. She knew Severus hated Remus, but she had no idea that it was this intense. His arms were around her waist, holding her tightly with her back pressed against him. Suddenly, his head dropped onto her shoulder. "Oh, God," he moaned.

They stood there for a long time, gazing out across the grounds. She reached into her pocked and pulled out a small phial, which she wordlessly handed to him. He gazed at it. "Cheering solution," he murmured, and downed half the bottle. She drank the other half.

Instantly, a lightness spread over her. She pulled out her wand and pointed it in the direction of the broomshed. "Accio brooms!" she called. A few seconds later, two brooms shot up towards the tower and clattered into their hands. Rebecca clambered onto hers, calling "catch me if you can!"

It was a wonderful night for flying. The cool air whipped their robes and hair about them. Stars were starting to come out. Severus caught up with Rebecca as she flew towards the edge of the forbidden forest. He leaned towards her and pushed her off her broom. They both toppled to the ground. Severus put his hands on her shoulders, pinning her to the ground.

She struggled, laughing, to get up, but he was strong. "Call me 'Master,'" he demanded.

"Never," she gasped. They fought for a few seconds, then she gave up and lay, heart pounding, gasping for breath. "All right, you have me under your power. What are you going to do with me?"

"First, I'm going to make you call me 'Master!'"

She laughed. "In your dreams, Sev."

"Say it!"  
"No!"

"Say it!"

She shook her head. He leaned down so his face was only inches from hers. "Say it!"

"Make me."

"Do you really want me to?" He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. As he drew back his head, she mumbled something. "What?" he asked, leaning close again.

"I said 'okay, you win this time, Master.'" He released her shoulders and she sat up. They brushed themselves off and took their brooms back to the broomshed.

As they walked, the effects of Rebecca's cheering solution wore off. Severus turned to look at her. "I'm sorry about that kiss," he told her softly.

"Don't be," she murmured.


	8. I would consider it a personal favour if...

Chapter 8

__

I would consider it a personal favour if you would take this position.  
The Great Hall was full of the clattering of dishes and the chatter of students and teachers alike. Two people sat quietly, though, unmoving, not eating. Severus and Rebecca were watching each other from their respective tables, as if keeping eye contact would make this evening last forever.

So much had happened this last year. Severus had finally conceded to show Dumbledore the wolfsbane potion. Remus, in thanks, had prevailed upon Peter to leave her alone, so her days were slightly more peaceful. To her great surprise, she was already beginning to feel the dull ache of missing her friends. Until this year, she had never had what could truly be called a friend. And now it was all over. This was the last time she would eat dinner in the Great Hall; tomorrow's breakfast would be the last meal.

She knew she was being morbid, but she felt so hollow and empty inside. For the past few days, Severus had been acting strangely; she knew he was keeping something from her, and it was worrying her. They had never had secrets from each other for very long. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he told her what was bothering him, but until he did, she would keep on worrying herself to death.

Suddenly, Severus stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, motioning for Rebecca to follow. After a moment's hesitation, she did. As she passed Remus, he laid a hand on her arm. "If he hurts you, tries to take advantage of you. . .well, let me know, okay?"

She smiled gently and whispered "thank you, Remus."

Out in the hallway, she found Severus. "What's up?" she asked, but he only took her hand wordlessly and led her away from the Great Hall. He took her through several hidden doorways and passages, until they ended up on the roof of the castle.

He sat and leaned back against a stone gargoyle. She sat next to him. After a few silent moments contemplating the stars, Severus spoke. "Do you remember that article in _The Daily Prophet_ a few week ago? About the group the Ministry is fighting? The Death Eaters?" his voice was hoarse and scratchy. It hurt Rebecca's throat just listening to him talk. She nodded.

"What would you think if I told you I joined them a few days ago?" he whispered. 

The bottom dropped out of her heart, but she managed to keep a straight face. "I wouldn't be surprised." He raised his eyebrows. "If you really feel that this is the right thing, no, the _best_ thing. . ." she trailed off. She was twining her hands in her lap. This was killing her. She had known he would join the Death Eaters for a long time now, but having it confirmed was hard. She watched his face carefully. He was looking past her, at the moon. "Are you sure?" she finished weakly.

A cloud passed over his brow. "No. I'm not." he looked at her tenderly. "but I know that Potter and his gang won't be joining up, and I want to stay as far away from him as I can."

There was a strange light in his eyes, reflected from the moon. She lowered her head. "I'll always be here for you, Sev," she murmured.

He slid one hand under her chin and brought her face up toward his. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from everything they did to you," he whispered. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Pettigrew torturing you for seven years. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you every minute to protect you. That's why I'm doing this now. I am going to pay them back for everything they did to you if it takes my whole life!"

She met his eyes. "As long as it doesn't _shorten_ your life." She bit back her tears. "Oh, Sev, I'm not worth it! Don't throw away your life on me! You have so much-"

He had put his hand over her mouth. "Beck," he said in a harsh whisper, "don't you ever say that again. You _are _worth it. I would give my life for your happiness."

"That would counteract your purpose," she said, smiling slightly. "Besides, after a canned speech like that one-" He drew her to him in a fierce hug. She breathed in the spicy smell of herbs and flowers that always seemed to hang around him. Results, she supposed, of his constantly working with them in potions.

After a minute, he whispered, "so you don't like me any less now that I'm a Death Eater?"

When she replied, her voice was muffled by his robes. "I could never love you any less." The world seemed to stop for a moment as she uttered the word "love." She had never spoken it aloud to another person.

He lifted her head to search her face. He looked shocked. "Love?" he breathed. She could only nod. With his index finger, he traced the side of her face and neck. "Rebecca Morgain, are you telling me that not only do you not find me hideous and sadistic, but _you love me_?"

She smiled. "Yes. I love you, Severus."

He gently touched his lips to her forehead. "I love you too." The breeze ruffled their hair and robes.

"If you get yourself killed, Sev, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you." They were sitting knee to knee by now. He slid the ring off his finger and reached out to take her hand. 

"I promise I will come back to you, and when I do, if you'll have me, I want nothing more than to marry you." With those words, he slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. It was a silver snake with tiny emeralds set in its back, and the Slytherin crest in its mouth. It twined itself around her finger until it fit perfectly.

Rebecca's mouth was hanging open. "I don't believe it. I can't believe it," she whispered.

"Believe it." After a few seconds of stunned silence, Rebecca came to her senses.

"Oh, Sev, how can this work? You know what people say about us already. If I come back to dinner wearing a ring with the Slytherin crest. . ."

Severus pulled out his wand, touched the ring and murmured an incantation under his breath. The crest shimmered, disappeared, then reappeared. "Now it can only be seen by those who are trustworthy. To you," he added as an afterthought. "I suppose I'm not very trustworthy as far as most people are concerned." He laughed hollowly. 

Suddenly, a footstep rang out on the roof. They both snapped out of their reveries. Albus Dumbledore was approaching. "You two are the hardest pair to get a hold of," he gasped. "I've been all over the castle. Mr. Lupin suggested to me that you were here."

Rebecca and Snape glanced at each other. "Headmaster," started Severus, but Dumbledore did not let him finish.

"The two of you are entitled to some measure of privacy, and I apologise for intruding, but the awards need awarding, and as each of you have earned a few, I did not feel you would care to miss the presentation. The other students would wonder, you know. If you would care to join me?"

They stood, and the three of them began making their way down to the Great Hall again. As they walked, Dumbledore asked them what they were planning to do with their futures.

Rebecca told him her plans to work for the Ministry of Magic, testing potions and making new ones. When it was Severus's turn, however, he had to admit that he had not given much thought to it. The sadness in his eyes told Rebecca that he plainly expected not to live much longer, despite the promise he had made to her. The Ministry was doing its best to eliminate Death Eaters, killing them if necessary.

Her heart gave a sudden jolt. _She _would be working to kill him in a roundabout way. Her head swam. She held tightly to Severus's arm for support.

Dumbledore came to the rescue without realizing he was doing so. "Our Potions Master is planning to retire this year, and since both of you are unusually gifted in that subject, I would consider it a personal favour if one of you would accept the job."

Severus cast a glance at Rebecca, who's face had lit up. If Severus was at Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's watchful eye, he would be all right. Severus seemed to read her thoughts, as he always seemed able to do. "I'll consider it, Headmaster," he managed to say.

As they entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore pulled Rebecca aside. "That is a most interesting ring you have on, my dear. I don't know many Gryffindors who would wear the Slytherin crest so bravely."


	9. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

Chapter 9

__

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

With trembling hands, Rebecca set the letter from Dumbledore on the desk. It was amazing how charged with memories a few simple lines from her former headmaster could be. Her entire life at Hogwarts had just passed through her head at lightening speed. It had been around fifteen years since she had been at Hogwarts. Even with Severus there, especially with him there, she had fully expected never to see it again.

_Dumbledore thinks I'm good enough to teach?_ she wondered. True, she had more experience dealing with the Dark Arts than any other non-Death Eater she knew, and of course, she worked for the Ministry, so she knew the most recent developments; but _a teaching job?_

She opened a drawer on her desk and took out a sheet of parchment and a quill. After a quick scribble to Severus, she wrote to Dumbledore, accepting the position.

Finis

A/N: I've had a few people email me (and one review) asking about the specifics of Rebecca's relation to Lucius Malfoy or Voldemort. I have a family tree done on the computer, but unfortunately, I can't convert it to HTML, as it completely botches up the spacing and it no longer looks like a family tree. If you want to see it, email me and I'll send it to you in an attachment.


End file.
